Lelouch of the Academy
by KtyouVsWriting
Summary: It has been eighty years since the Great War came to a close. The world became a much different place. The kingdoms abandoned their monarchies and formed councils. Huntsmen academies were built to train warriors to defend Mankind against the Creatures of Grimm. Is this true peace? Is hiding in fear of the Grimm true peace? There is one who believes that this peace is merely a sham.
1. The Day of Demonization

Chapter 1: The Day of Demonization

 _It has been eighty years since the Great War ended between the kingdoms of the world. In the time between then and now, the world has enjoyed peace and prosperity; those who once fought against each other now shake hands in mutual cooperation in order to bring peace to the world._

 _Yet despite all the progress that Mankind and the Faunus have achieved, they are still nowhere closer to the end of the Creatures of Grimm than the generations of the past. The monstrosities that roam the wilds still are a prevalent threat to everyone who possesses a soul. Huntsmen and huntresses protect the world as best they can, but even they are not enough._

 _Just as important as the struggle against the Grimm is the struggle of Humans and Faunus. In theory, all the kingdoms support equality and fairness. In practice, there are mixed results. Racism still plagues all kingdoms, some more than others, and as long as the discontent grows, so too do tensions. The White Fang is the extreme representation of the Faunus's fight._

 _As is often the case with history, many take it for granted, only listening to it through stories and lessons in school. These events, however true, are separated from the present to the point where there are a few who take them seriously. War, strife, all the plagues of Remnant are forgotten with time as all things are._

 _But there are those who will never forget what has happened. Some souls remember beyond a shadow of a doubt, especially when it comes to injustices done to them personally and the world at large. Some souls will not rest until the world is correct one way or another, and the means to achieve that world are many._

 _The ones who remember are the most dangerous._

* * *

 **Code Geass - - - RWBY**

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge gazed at the sleeping form of Ruby Rose. She was connected to an oxygen mask and she sported various scars all across her body. She was so frail, so weak, so vulnerable. Just mere days ago, she was the picture of perfect health in body and in mind.

Even worse yet, he knew what had happened. He had seen what had happened with his own eyes, and the memory was burned deep into his mind. No, burned seemed like too shallow of a term to use. Burns could be healed with time, but not this. No, the memory was branded into his mind, something that would never go away. He would not forget as long as he lived.

"L-l-l-lel-louch." A fragmented voice to his right side snapped him out of his thoughts. "W-w-why d-d-did t-this h-happen?"

The black-haired boy turned his head to fully witness Yang Xiao Long as she tried to stop tears from falling from her face. Rarely did he hear her call him by his birth name. He honestly couldn't remember the last time she had addressed him in this way, but any time she did, it meant serious business.

"Yang, let it out." Lelouch grabbed both of her shoulders.

"WHY!" Yang sobbed loudly. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

The blonde-haired girl just collapsed into his chest and began to cry uncontrollably, leaving a wet mess on his shirt, though he only was aware of it, nothing more. He could only adjust his arms to go around her back and hug her tightly. This only encouraged her to tighten her grip on him. The pressure was intense, but he could ignore it in order to allow her to vent everything out.

"Yang." He whispered into her ear. "I'm here. Just let it out."

There was nothing more he could offer her as comfort but his physical presence. This was all that he could do now, but he hated the feeling of powerlessness. He hated that he might have been able to do something yet couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to do anything, as he had been told. That hurt him so much. Weakness had never felt so demeaning.

Yang continued to bawl without restraint, and as more tears soaked him, he could only feel his own emotions sour into anger, hatred, and aggression. She didn't deserve this in her life. Sure, she was brash and loud and impetuous, but she wasn't a bad person, yet it seemed that the world didn't care. The world was a place of war, strife, and plague, as it had always been since the beginning of Mankind's existence, and nobody was doing a damn thing about it.

Why the hell would society preach about good yet look the other way when the going got tough? Ruby wanted to be a hero, and now she was unable to walk and rendered blind. Two important human things taken away in an instant. Were heroes not what this world needed? What would it take to make the world better?

 _Power._ Lelouch chanted in his head. _I need power. I need the power to overcome anything that stands in the way. Yes. I need power to change this world._

Lelouch's mind had decided on a course of action, one that would no doubt shape his life in the years to come.

"Yang." He separated from her. "I promise you this."

She gazed up at him, a face that was searching desperately for hope. "W-w-what?"

"I swear to you." He let all of his seriousness show. "I will find who did this, and I will make them pay. I swear it upon my life."

"You… will?" She asked

"With all of my heart, I will do this." Lelouch declared without regret. "I won't stop until I avenge our mother and our sister."

Yang seemed convinced of his words, but she still hugged him and let out some more tears, albeit less than before his promise to her. If she did believe him, then he needed to begin the true work in order to keep his promise.

The door to the hospital room opened and in came a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He regarded all the children in the room with much more than sadness. It was borderline depression, despair.

"Lelouch." The man called out weakly.

Such an empty way of saying his name. It was hard to believe that this usually optimistic man was now reduced to little more than a zombie, a walking corpse. This man had suffered the most out of all of them. Between a loved one leaving, a loved one dying, and a loved one being crippled, his pains were more than understandable.

His father could hardly be called human right now.

"No more." Lelouch growled in a low tone. "No more."

His family had suffered enough.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Code Geass**

* * *

 **Eight years later…**

"Come on, bro, lighten up!" Yang whined as she leaned against the window. "This is the best day of your life!"

"Correction: this is the best day of your life, Yang, not mine." Lelouch stood a foot away. "I'm here only by dad's request."

"And what would you do if dad didn't make you come here?" Yang challenged. "What would you do?"

"An answer that you should be fully aware of." Lelouch's collar swung with his head as he looked away from her. "I don't think I need to repeat it."

It had been a decade since they had begun their journey and after all the training and experience, the two siblings were on their way to Beacon Academy. It was expected that the two of them would make it far. Given Yang's natural talent for fighting and Lelouch's genius-level intellect, they were an unstoppable duo when they were working together. They would be on the same team, that much wasn't in question. The real question was who would they be working with.

Perhaps that was the only thing they shared in relationship to Beacon Academy, but other than that, their attitudes towards finally going to the most prestigious huntsman academy in all of Remnant were different. Yang was just in it for the thrills while Lelouch was in it for bigger reasons.

"I know." Yang let a rare frown set in on her features. "I know. Just make sure you have your priorities straight."

"Of course I do." Lelouch answered. "Family comes first, no matter what."

The blonde lightly punched her elder twin brother on the shoulder, and he didn't react to it, merely letting it happen. She might joke around about a great deal of things, but she was just as serious about family as he was, and she hadn't forgotten his promise to him all those years ago.

"But seriously, you need to stop being so tense." Yang gestured to the entire ship. "These guys and gals are going to be our classmates, and two of them will be our teammates, so you're going to have to trust someone other than me."

"I'll consider it." Lelouch responded swiftly. "That is all I promise."

"And by that, you mean that you'll be stubborn as hell." Yang pouted and crossed her arms. "Dammit, you're impossible, you know that?"

"A trait that you seem to share with me, Yang." Lelouch retorted in good spirit. "If your attention to your hair is anything to go by."

"I resent that accusation." Yang's eyes glowed red for a second. "Don't disrespect the hair."

She might be angry in appearance, but neither of them could actually say that Yang could actually be truly and genuinely angry with her brother, or upset with him at all for that matter. Disagreements aside, which there were many, they always worked it out. Well, they were family after all, so what else was new?

"So do you have anyone in particular you want to scout?" Yang decided to chance the subject. "You had that look in your eye earlier."

"A few people stuck out to me." Lelouch gestured to his right. "Do you see a celebrity in here?"

"Celebrity?" Yang followed his pointer, then saw what he saw. "Oh, Pyrrha Nikos! Man' she's even more gorgeous in-person. You want her on the team?"

"Her skills and talent would be good to have." Lelouch explained his reasoning. "It also helps that she looks like she doesn't have friends."

"Is that the schemer I hear?" Yang teased. "Or the playboy? Or both?"

"I am not in the market to be a womanizer." Lelouch scolded her once again for that comment he'd heard before so many times. "I don't have time for that."

"But you're a guy at heart, and I know you aren't completely immune to women." Yang pointed out as if she were scolding him back. "Plus, you've always had high standards when it came to girls and women. Nothing but the best."

"Please don't say it like that. I sound like some privileged brat." Lelouch grimaced as he exasperated. "I am not like that at all."

"I'd disagree, but you wouldn't care, so whatever." Yang shrugged, then her eyes caught something else. "And speaking of privileged brats, there's one right now."

"You mean Weiss Schnee, the heiress?" Lelouch deduced who his sister was talking about. "I would like to avoid that one if all possible."

"You know, you could stand to be a little more tolerant." Yang tried to redirect the conversation. "Not all rich people are like that."

"I will believe it when I see flying pigs and the tooth fairy." Lelouch remained stalwart in his stance. "Why do you even care about this?"

"Um, we're twins." Yang flicked his forehead. "We might be polar opposites, but it's my job to worry about my other half."

"That's my job too." Lelouch lightly massaged his forehead. "And please refrain from flicking me. You have more strength than I do."

"You're a big boy. You can handle it." Yang was unaffected. "Oh, looks likes one of the teachers."

Indeed as his sister said, there was a woman who now was on the projector. Her dress wear indicated she was on the job, and it wasn't too hard to guess that she was probably a member of the faculty.

"Greeting all new students. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You have all selected among a wide range of applicants to attend this distinguished academy. In this time of peace, we huntsmen and huntresses are tasked to uphold the peace, and soon, that task will soon fall upon all of you. By being accepted into the academy, you have all proven to have the nerve. Now, it is time for you to receive the knowledge and training that you require."

The holographic image of the teacher vanished. Lelouch could only look back outside as he contemplated the professor's words, disguised through a welcoming speech. It was a nice statement, but it didn't fool the young man one bit. Peace, however nice it was, couldn't last forever. Even though the Great War had been over for eight decades, there was no doubt that lingering hatred existed. If it were as simple as war and peace, then maybe there wouldn't be as many wars to begin with.

"Great view, right?" Yang commented, gesturing outside. "It's nothing like what we get to see down there."

"Yes, it is indeed a wonderful sight." Even Lelouch had to appreciate a good view when there was one.

For the briefest of moments, both of them just stared outside, admiring how they could hold the entire city of Vale in the palms of their hands. Just that feeling of power, even if phantom, felt so good.

"Four years." Yang said, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I hope we're ready for this."

"Me too." Lelouch mirrored her thinking.

Their moment was ruined when the sound of someone groaning made them turn their heads to see a blonde boy bowing over like he was about to hurl the contents of his stomach. Nobody was going to help him.

 _Does no one care?_ Lelouch gritted his teeth.

Not one to stand by, Lelouch quickly rushed over to help.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked. "Do you need help?"

The boy only lifted his, but he still held his mouth shut. He looked positively ready to burst. It had to be motion sickness.

The raven-haired boy, thinking quickly, released a bit of aura, trying to connect with this boy's aura in the hopes of trying to ease the desire to vomit. What he found strange was that he didn't sense any aura from this boy.

 _Wait, no aura?_ Lelouch puzzled at this. _Why would a prospective huntsman not have his aura unlocked? Either he's really confident in his skills or there's something else going on, and I'm leaning towards the latter._

Regardless, Lelouch's attempt didn't work, and the boy was still nowhere near close to being cured of his ailment. He had to do this directly. Powering up his aura again, he began to focus at his abdomen. Apparently, it worked as the blonde boy let go of his mouth and began to breathe regularly.

"Gah!" The boy tasted the inside of his mouth. "That tastes bad. Ugh."

"Hey, you alright?" Yang joined in, helping the blonde boy stand up straight. "You're not gonna hurl, right?"

"No, I'm fine for now." Their newest acquaintance gasped. "I don't know what you did, but thanks. You're a lifesaver."

 _He doesn't know that I used aura either?_ Lelouch kept a pleasant face, but still was processing all of this. _No, he doesn't even know what aura is, does he?_

"It's no problem." Lelouch played it off, resuming the conversation and sticking out his hand. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Jaune Arc." The boy took his hand.

Yang pointed to herself and grinned. "The name's Yang Xiao Long. It's nice to meet you too, vomit boy."

"Hey!" Jaune whined out loud. "I didn't hurl!"

"Ignore my sister." Lelouch tried to dismiss the blonde brawler. "She sometimes lets her mouth run before her brain."

"You two are siblings?" Jaune looked at both of them. "I don't see the resemblance at all, except the eyes."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Yang shrugged. "We're fraternal twins."

"But you two don't share the same surname." Jaune was still trying to piece it together.

"It's a long story." Lelouch didn't want to talk about the circumstances of his name. "Let's just leave it at that."

"O-okay." Jaune seemed a bit intimidated.

 _He seems too timid to be a huntsman._ Lelouch could only regard his newest acquaintance with confusion. _Nothing about him strikes me as huntsman material. If anything, he looks like he grabbed that sword and just decided to see how things went._

"U-um, is everything okay?" Jaune questioned timidly. "I don't look bad, do I?"

"I wouldn't call it very stylish." Lelouch made no effort to hide his opinion. "If anything, I'd say you look bland discounting the armor and sword."

"O-oh really?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "First I'm hearing of it."

Lelouch and Yang looked at each other with the same face and were thinking the same thing. _He seems nervous about something._

"Anyway," Yang decided to get the talking going forward, "Yeah, not exactly an ideal fashion. Sub-par, at best."

"Oh." Jaune looked disappointed.

 _This guy needs more confidence if he wants to make it here._ Lelouch noted to himself. _Why is he even here to begin with?_

"So what's your story?" Lelouch posed a classic question. "Getting into Beacon isn't easy."

"Oh, well, it's just been kind of self-training, I guess." Jaune replied, albeit it felt unbalanced. "I didn't have a formal teacher so to speak, just my sword and shield and experience."

"Then you're really lucky." Yang stepped in with her musings. "In our experience, luck's a touch-and-go thing. We rely more on our skills and talents to get us through."

"If anything, we make our own luck." Lelouch said. "But hey, more power to you, I guess. So how do you feel about all of this?"

"It's amazing." Jaune seemed to be more enthusiastic. "I mean, it's Beacon. Who wouldn't want to come here? It's every kid's dream!"

"Every kid's dream." Lelouch repeated the words sadly.

"That's the truth right there." Yang lost some of her vigor too.

"Sorry?" Jaune politely inquired. "I didn't hear that."

"Nothing." Both siblings responded at once.

Yeah, a lot of kids had dreams about becoming the hero in the stories that would swoop down and save them all. A lot kids had dreams about being a total badass, wielding a sophisticated weapon and slaying Grimm by the truck loads. A lot of kids had dreams about doing the right thing just because they could.

Ruby had that same dream once, and maybe in another lifetime, she would have been able to be the best huntress the world had ever seen. Now she couldn't even leave home without the aid of at least one person.

Dreams weren't enough in this world.

They never were.

* * *

 **Code Geass - - - RWBY**

* * *

The awkward silence between the three of them didn't last long as the airship docked and all the students took their first steps onto Beacon Academy grounds. It was a monumental moment for a lot of people.

Lelouch could only marvel at the construction of this academy. Clearly, this place was built with more than just awe in mind. It was a symbol of power as well. It warned all evil-doers that the power of a huntsman was not to be trifled with. They were the protectors of the world and they wouldn't be taken down so easily.

Yang admired the scene just like her brother, but it was in a more conventional way. It was really big, and that meant there had to be a lot of cool stuff inside. She could only guess at what was going to happen in these four years. She hoped that there were a lot of adventures and cool moments and action.

Jaune appeared to be beyond admiration. Rather he had adopted the look of pure awe, like he was coming face to face with the Gods themselves. His face couldn't possibly be any more amazed than it was now.

"I think I've stared long enough." Lelouch took a few more steps. "Let's find the amphitheater."

"Right behind you!" Yang didn't hesitate to follow.

"U-uh, wait for me!" Jaune called out to them.

 _Now he's following us._ Lelouch was able to keep his look of thought as he lead the two of them. _Normally, I wouldn't care so much, but all his behavior is making him more suspicious._

"So what's your weapon called, Jaune?" Lelouch wanted to probe some more. "I see that you've got an appreciation for the classics."

"Oh, this thing?" Jaune held his sword out with a sheathe. "It's just an old family heirloom. Crocea Mors is what it's called."

"Crocea Mors." Lelouch said the words out loud. "Just how old is the heirloom by the way?"

"I think this thing's been kicking since the Great War." Jaune confessed. "I didn't ask for the full story from my parents."

"In any case, I appreciate the classics all the same." Lelouch brandished his own weapon. "This is my melee weapon. I call it Requiem."

"Wow, that thing is fancy-looking." Jaune praised the look of the weapon. "But this looks more like something you'd see on a wall."

"Trust me, it's a fully functioning sword." Lelouch assured with a chuckle. "I admit, it's more ornate than your average sword, but I've always had an affinity for flair."

"Yeah, he can be more girly than a girl sometimes." Yang joked offhandedly. "He worries about his wardrobe more than I do."

"Yang, it's called having a sense of fashion." Lelouch corrected with a slight glare. "Didn't we go over this earlier?"

"My weapon's Ember Celica." Yang cocked her shotgun gauntlets while ignoring her brother. "I think you get the idea."

"Yeah, I think I do." Jaune backed away. "But didn't you say that was your melee weapon, Lelouch? What else do you have?"

"A little friend that I like to call the Gawain." Lelouch sheathed his sword and pulled out a pistol-shaped weapon. "Think of it as a futuristic pistol. It doesn't use dust rounds, but something with a little more kick to it. I would give you a demonstration, but I don't want to run the risk of ruining Beacon property."

It was painted black with some gold and red trimmings. Whoever had crafted the weapon had done so with precision and care. It was a weapon that dangerous-looking yet also carried an air of elegance that was akin to its wielder.

"Man, now I feel jealous." Jaune couldn't help but stare. "Where can I get one of those?"

"This is a one-of-a-kind weapon." Lelouch put his weapon back in its holster. "I doubt you're going to find anything close to it."

"Really? That's a bummer." That was disappointment at its most obvious in Jaune's response.

"Patience, Jaune." Lelouch preached to his peer. "I'm sure that there are more than a few impressive weapons here. Look forward to seeing those."

For a moment, it was just kids talking about cool things, and the three of them were perfectly happy with what they had going. Then something came along and ruined it all.

"Move!" A girl's voice echoed. "Out of my way!"

From out of nowhere, a girl dressed in white briskly pushed Jaune aside without any regard for him in the least. She was likely in a hurry, and if it were anyone else, the incident could have been easily forgotten.

Lelouch wouldn't let this one go. One look from him and it was clear as the blue sky that he was not pleased. No, he intended to have words with this one.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Code Geass**

* * *

She was in a hurry to get to the opening speech. She wanted to hear what Headmaster Ozpin had to say. He was a legend in the huntsman community, and his word was respected to such a high degree.

Then her day turned sour.

"Stop right there, Schnee Scum!"

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was more than aware of the reputation that her grandfather's company had gained during its time being run by her own father. That being said, she wouldn't let anyone slander her family name. The name was one of the most important in all of Remnant.

She spun around to face the person who had said those words. Judging from the faces of the three standing together, it had to have come from the black-haired, purple-eyed boy. He regarded her with such disrespect.

It had to be him.

"Schnee scum?!" Weiss had a look of outrage. "H-how dare you-"

"Yes, I do dare!" He declared boldly with slightly narrowed eyes. "What right have you to look down upon others? You only have a family name that makes you credible in any event."

She felt her hands clench into fists. How could he understand what she had to do to get here? She had made herself into a capable warrior to get here. That was by her own own volition, and no one else.

"W-why you!" The girl stomped over to him and got right into his physical space. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Lelouch… Lamperouge." The raven-haired boy frowned at her. "Compared to the Grimm, you are but a lost little puppy."

Did he just compare her to a helpless creature? Did he just tell her that she was nothing but useless?

No, she wouldn't stand for this. She was many things, but she would never allow anyone to call her useless.

Having lost all sense of restraint, she moved to slap, only for him to catch her wrist in mid-swing, his indifference serving only to fuel her rage.

"Now, if you're quite done throwing your temper tantrum, my sister and my friend would like to attend the opening ceremony." Lelouch, with his grip on her wrist firm, slid her to his side. "Jaune, Yang, let's go."

"Right behind you!" Yang said while sparing a glance at Weiss. "Later, princess!"

The blonde-haired boy whipped by her without so much as a look, but the white-haired girl had no interest in the blonde ones. Her only focus was the boy who had slandered her and the SDC.

Few had the gall to even so much as look at the Schnee family the wrong way, but for someone to outright criticize them without so much as a trace of fear? That was something novel. Nevertheless, it was not going to be left as it was.

If there was one thing that the second daughter of Jacque Schnee could say about him, it was that he had nerve.

"Lelouch Lamperouge." Weiss would remember that name well. "I won't forget this."

* * *

 **Code Geass - - - RWBY**

* * *

From Ozpin's point of view, everyone here was coming in with dreams and such. It was a trait of young people. They had ideals that they wanted to be fulfilled, and if some of them were really lucky, they might just get that wish.

But the reality was that no one here really knew what they were here for. As far as they knew, they were just the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses that was taking up the mantle of defending Man and the Faunus, and they all were, but not in they way that they were imagining. If they knew what the world was really like, many of them wouldn't be so eager to take this duty on.

However, in any bunch, there was always a standout, someone who had something the others didn't have. Be it knowledge, wisdom, power, strength, or any number of factors, there was at least one individual in every class. As teams weren't to be formed until after initiation, he was searching for a needle in the haystack.

As was customary for him before he began to speak into the microphone, he glanced at the entire auditorium and looked for that one who would catch his eye. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for.

Lelouch Lamperouge, the son of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, both members of the former Team STRQ. That team had one of the few outside of the brotherhood who knew about Salem, about the origins of this world, the abou the Grimm, and about himself. Their son might not know any of that right now, but it was clear that he wasn't here because he wished to be here. He stood apart from the students for one reason.

He didn't desire this life for himself.

"I'll be brief." Ozpin began his speech with this in mind. "You have all come here to refine your skills, to become the best of your ability, and then return to the world as its protectors. However, the only thing that I see is promise and potential that is going to waste."

Some might call this demoralizing, others practical. To Ozpin, it was a test so who here could see past his superficial words and look for the true and substantial meaning, which he didn't expect many to do.

"Knowledge is not the end goal. It is only a tool to supplement your success." The headmaster continued on. "What you do with that knowledge is in your hands, so ask not what you need to learn. Ask what you intend to do with what you learn."

Having said what he wanted to say, he stepped aside and let Glynda instruct the students further. He was able to catch one more look of the new students. They all appeared to be processing what he was saying still.

Even Lelouch Lamperouge was thinking about his words, though maybe not for the same reasons as those around him.

 _I'll be keeping an eye on you, young Lelouch_. Ozpin had seem a great deal of men and women in his time, and he had a feeling. _You have quite the journey ahead of you._

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Code Geass**

* * *

 **Nighttime**

"Lelouch, stop reading." Yang moaned in boredom. "Watching you is making me go bonkers."

"You have a scroll, don't you?" Lelouch turned the page in his book, his displeasure in his tone. "Why not use that?"

"Why use my scroll when you're here?" Yang countered as she rolled onto her back. "You're a much better source of entertainment."

"No matter how many times you challenge me, I will always beat you." Lelouch shut his book and met her eye-to eye. "You know that, right?"

"My dear brother, are you implying, that I, your twin sister, cannot match you?" Yang's words were more than horseplay. "Have a little faith in me."

"Faith is for the weak-willed." Lelouch didn't even have to think about his reply. "Show me that you can beat me, and I'll take back what I said."

Regardless, it was true. Yang had never been able to beat Lelouch in a game of chess. There was one time where she had managed a draw, but ever since that time, he had stepped up his strategies and tactics considerably.

The sound of a candle lighting made the twins turn their similarly-colored eyes towards a girl dressed in black night clothes with a bow atop her head and reading a book.

"That girl." Lelouch observed her with a critical eye. "Something about her…"

"You know her?"

"No, I just recognized the books she was reading."

"Boring."

Lelouch glared at her.

Yang shrugged back.

"I think I'll go talk to her because you're become troublesome." Lelouch stood up and adjusted his sleepwear, moving.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Yang sprung up after him. "You traitor!"

* * *

 **Code Geass - - - RWBY**

* * *

Blake knew no one here, and that was to be expected. Outside of the White Fang and her home of Menagerie, there was no one else that she knew. Because she knew no one, it would be easier for her to remain illusive, remain to herself, although that would be offset by the fact that she had to be part of a team in order to attend Beacon Academy. Realistically, there was no way she could expect to be alone for her time here.

But given recent events, trust was going to be a hard thing to build up. She wasn't sure whether she should be optimistic or pessimistic about the kids here. They all seemed decent enough, with a few bad ones in the bunch, but that was to be expected as well. She was at least pleased to see that there were Faunus here as well.

Tomorrow would be a busy day, and to that end, she decided to try and push away all major things on her mind for the sake of getting her foot in the door. She couldn't expect to be a huntress if she couldn't pass the initiation, so she took out her book and began to digest its contents. She needed a clear mind.

"I recognize that book." A boy's voice seemed to be directed at her. "The man with two souls. It was a fascinating book."

Blake put her book down so that her eyes could see who had spoken to her. She recognized the boy as the one who had talked down Weiss Schnee. It hadn't been her intention to run into that incident, but she heard the entire thing and then sidestepped it. If she remembered his name correctly it was…

"You're the boy who challenged Weiss Schnee." Blake stated with a careful eye. "Was it… Lelouch?"

"Good ears." He gracefully bowed. "But I'll introduce myself anyways. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

It was an unusual name. It didn't make her think of a color at first, but she could overlook that fact. Black seemed to be his color if his hair and his clothing was anything to go by.

"And this is my twin sister." Lelouch pointed to the girl next to him.

"Yang Xiao Long." The girl introduced herself.

They looked nothing alike save for their eyes. Well, it wasn't like she needed to refuse them. If that's what they said, then it was what it was.

"Hello. You can call me Blake Belladonna." Well, it was an amicable greeting for everyone.

"So how are you liking to book?" Lelouch moved the original topic forward. "I haven't picked it up in years, but I remember it well."

"It's a good read." The disguised Faunus agreed, then a thought came to her. "I don't suppose you've got any more recommendations?"

"My recommendations would fill a book alone." He laughed lightly, though in good spirit. "But if you would like, I can write down a few you to consider."

Blake wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that this one was very intelligent. The way he conducted himself indicated that at the very least, he was confident in himself. His mannerisms could almost be considered high-class.

"I'm always looking for a good book." Blake temporarily set her book down. "So why not?"

"Ugh, boring." The girl named Yang moaned.

"If you're bored, Yang, then you can leave." Lelouch redirected his attention to his sister.

Well… they seemed close.

* * *

 **A thought occurred to me before this story idea came into being. Lelouch and Ruby are the exact opposite when it comes to methods. Ruby represents a hero who is actually the embodiment of purity, or as close to purity as one can get in RWBY. Lelouch represents a hero who will go to virtually any lengths to do what is right.**

 **I appreciate RWBY for its world and the potential it has, but rewatching V1 all the way to the current V5 episodes, my opinion of the show overall is mixed. All the characters have the potential for growth, but only in V3 and beyond does that really happen. V1 was a hit and miss when it came to establishment, V2 felt shallow, barely mattering.**

 **Possibly my worst concern is Ruby Rose. I've never been a big fan of her character because in the entirety of the show, I feel like she's far too mature for her age. She's strong in character, but I feel that it's not earned. In fact, I can draw parallels between her and Lelouch's sister, Nunnally, hence the reason why she's playing the part of the little sister again. In fact, I think I can draw a lot of parallels from Code Geass characters to RWBY characters, and time will show this more.**

 **In any event, this story is going to be about Lelouch and how he changes this world. No other characters from Code Geass will be making an appearance.**

 **If my readers want more chapters, please support this story by reviewing, following, and favoriting.**

 **As a final note, if anyone is interested in developing this story with me, send me a PM or leave something in a review that tells me you're interested.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 _ **"All children are artists. The problem is how to remain an artist once he grows up."**_

 **Pablo Picasso**


	2. Black King's Move

Chapter 2: Black King's Move

 **Beacon Academy**

 **September 5th, 80 AGW (After the Great War)**

 **0900 Hours**

Lelouch put the finishing touches on his combat attire. He preferred to wear light clothing that didn't restrict his movement. If the enemy couldn't ever touch him, there wasn't a need for him to wear protective wear. Besides, he was so far ahead of the game that he had yet to find an opponent that could cause him any real harm. Extensive studies in war history combined with his creative thinking made him all the more untouchable.

Yang didn't wear armor either, but then again, she didn't need to. Her semblance made her more or less reliant upon taking damage. It was a delicate balance between being tactical and being stupid. Danger was her middle name and she charged head-first into combat with a smile, knowing that she seldom lost. What she lacked in strategy and tactics she made up for with sheer tenacity and willpower.

Lelouch's ears could hear a particularly loud girl as she talked to her friend, who appeared to be a boy of few words. Based on what he heard, it sounded like the two of them had a connection of some sorts, maybe a particularly close bond too.

"Those two seem awfully close, don't they?" Lelouch said to no one in particular.

"Maybe they're together-together." Yang answered cheerfully.

"Together-together?" Lelouch threw a questioning glance. "What is that?"

"That's the term the girl used." Yang shrugged her shoulders while responding. "I think her name was Nora and Ren was the guy."

"I'll remember that, I suppose." Lelouch commented.

"So have you given any more thought to our team?" Yang forced him to turn and face her. "You know you can't avoid it forever."

"I've given it thought, but considering how we know nothing of how teams are selected, there is a problem." Lelouch released himself from her grasp. "I'm going to assume that my ideal plan won't go as I wish it until I have further details."

"Right, yeah." Yang nodded her head in understanding. "But you've got your favorites, right?"

"Based on skills? No." Lelouch shook his head. "Based on personality? Yes."

"You mean Jaune and Blake." Yang recalled yesterday. "I mean, sure they're cool, but we know nothing about them beyond what we talked about."

"Yes, we hardly know anything about them." Lelouch agreed wholeheartedly. "But my intuition tells me they are dependable."

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll have to give them some slack." Yang changed her mind, knowing that she was partial to his opinion. "Anyone else?"

"Well, like I said yesterday, Pyrrha Nikos would be quite the talent to have." Lelouch reiterated. "Not to mention that her status as a celebrity might prove beneficial in the long run. Allies could be made."

"Damn, bro, that's cold." Yang slapped him on the back. "Keep it up and I might actually think you're an absolute bastard."

Lelouch smiled at his twin sister. From her tone, he could tell she was joking, but it wasn't the only thing she was doing. It wasn't like he could keep secrets from her. Yang made it a point to be nosy about everything, especially stuff regarding her dear brother and sister, and he felt the same way. Besides, between them, it wasn't a secret that he carried beliefs that existed in very clear moral grey areas.

"It's just the way the world works." Lelouch shrugged his shoulders. "People love using each other. To say otherwise would be-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune was approaching them looking at a piece of paper. "Locker 636?! I don't remember putting my gear there!"

"Jaune, hey!" Yang waved to him.

"Oh, hi, Yang!" Jaune lit up. "Sorry, I've got to find my locker."

"If you're looking for locker 636, it's right here." Lelouch pointed his finger to their right. "That one."

"Oh." Jaune looked like he stumped. "Well, thanks."

 _He really is clueless._ Both Lelouch and Yang said mentally.

"So… are you guys ready?" Jaune asked as he retrieved his gear. "Nerve-wracking, right?"

"Hell no!" Yang assured with her fists bumping together. "I'm locked and loaded!"

"I'm not certain what to expect." Lelouch patted his weapons on his sides. "But I'm confident in my abilities. I will not fail."

"Neither will I." Yang grinned like mad. "I don't even know the meaning of the word."

"Our chess matches say otherwise." Lelouch muttered under his breath.

"Man, I wish I could say I wasn't scared." Jaune did his best to try and look fearless. "But I'm kind of on the edge. I don't know what to expect."

"There are only two ways that this will end." Lelouch could give a pat of encouragement. "You win and survive to become a huntsman, or you fail and die. If your will to survive is great enough, you'll be fine."

With that, the older twin gracefully walked away.

"Um… thank you?" Jaune was clueless as how to react. "I think?"

"Hey, cheer up, Jaune." Yang crossed her arms. "You just have to kill the Grimm, no big deal for you."

Yang then skipped away, joining her brother.

"So is he scared out of his wits?" Lelouch inquired once he was sure they were out of earshot.

"I don't know about being THAT scared." Yang matched his pace while discussing her thoughts. "But I get the feeling he's… not ready for this. I mean, this isn't the most prestigious huntsman academy on Remnant for nothing."

"Quite so." Lelouch leaned his head slightly in thought. "Still, it appears to not be simple anxiety. That's the feeling that I got."

"Well, we'll see whether or not he's huntsman material or not." Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Although, I kind of hope he does pass. He seems like a decent guy. He'd be a good friend if nothing else."

"If he survives." The brother stated directly.

"C'mon, Lulu, don't be like that." Yang ran ahead of him slightly and walked backwards while facing him. "You'd help him if he were in trouble, right?"

"If he can make it into Beacon Academy, then he's fine." He was firm in his answer. "He doesn't need my help."

She did a tsk-tsk. "You're a real piece of work, Lulu."

* * *

 **Code Geass - - - RWBY**

* * *

Out of all the absurd things that Lelouch had been expecting to occur during initiation, this wasn't among the things he had considered. He knew Professor Ozpin to be an oddball from the moment he laid eyes on him in the amphitheater, but this only cemented his belief that the man was abnormal. Sure, huntsman work wasn't normal, but it wasn't unusual like this either.

To begin initiation, all students would be launched via a cannon into the Emerald Forest, which was no doubt crawling with Grimm. This first part of the test was most likely meant to test the individuals on how they reacted to a high-octane situation. As there were a multitude of different characters who were being initiated, this was merely a way to see whether or not they could even survive something commonplace of hunter life.

"For years, you have all been preparing for this. Now, your skills will be put to the test in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin gestured out to the landscape. "This is your chance to show us what you are capable of, so spare nothing."

"I'm sure all of you have questions regarding partners and teams." Glynda Goodwitch spoke next, regarding them all. "We will answer you questions now. Your partners and teammates will be selected - today."

Lelouch looked to Yang, who looked back at him and nodded her head, indicating that she was following along like he was.

"These teammates will be with you for your entire time at Beacon Academy." Ozpin explained in greater detail. "Keep that in mind as you move forward with the initiation. Additionally, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner."

 _What an arbitrary way of choosing partners._ Lelouch thought to himself. _Or perhaps it is another test. Huntsmen don't always remain in their team after graduation, and this job doesn't allow for one to be choosy._

"After finding your partner, journey to the north, and remember that Grimm litter the path." Ozpin adopted a slightly more serious tone. "When you reach the end of the forest, an abandoned temple will await you, containing a relic. Each pair will choose one relic. Your grade will be determined with a combination of your chosen relic and your overall standing in the test. Questions?"

"I've got one." Jaune, who was standing next to Lelouch, raised his hand.

"Then take your positions." Ozpin simply ignored him. "And best of luck to you all."

Lelouch cleared his throat to get Jaune's attention. "What's the problem, Jaune?"

"Yeah, I'm confused." Jaune looked really nervous now. "How are we getting down there?"

Just then, the first student was launched off the cliff and towards the forest. Both boys followed the sound of the air being cut.

"There's your answer." Lelouch pointed to the disappearing student.

"But… how do we land?" Jaune sounded even more panicked. "I mean… how do we land?"

Another student was launched into the air.

"You formulate your own landing strategy." Lelouch watched his fellow initiate. "Is there a problem?"

"What, no!" Jaune answered a bit too excited. "W-what about you?"

"Child's play." Lelouch stood with his dominant foot facing out. "Yang and I have faced much worse."

"Huh." Jaune seemed to expect a more satisfactory answer.

 _If this is scaring him, that's not a good sign. This should be a relatively straightforward means of testing. If he's not even ready for this, how did he even enter into the academy?_

"See you on the flip side, bro!" Yang called out, winking at him before she began to glide. "YAHOO!"

"I'll be waiting, sister." Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle at her boundless energy.

Then the air around him blurred and he could vaguely hear his own cape as it flapped. He adjusted his body to make himself as aerodynamic as possible, a maneuver that he had practiced alongside Qrow. He would have to properly thank his uncle for teaching what was originally thought of to be nothing more than an absurd lesson.

The trees were fast-approaching. His eyes carefully watching his trajectory, he adjusted his body so that his feet would make contact with a tree branch for only the slightest of moments before pushing himself forward to the next branch. All the while his speed began to slow until he decided that he had gotten a fair distance away from the cliff. He then dropped to the group. He landed with a soft thud.

Taking a look around him, there were no signs of Grimm, so for now, he was in the clear, but before he could do anything else, he needed a partner. Unfortunately, despite having preferences, he couldn't account for everyone's current position in the forest, so there was no telling who he was going to encounter first.

 _And like it or not, I'm going to have to work with someone other than Yang._ Lelouch mulled over. _That can start now._

He began to run, but keeping himself quiet so as not to attract unnecessary attention. Grimm could sense negative emotions, but they also had the instincts of the life form they resembled, so being stealthy was key.

Although not a master, Lelouch began to train himself, seeking out other sources of aura with his own. If he did find an aura source, he would at least be able to sense an outward trait that the person had, not much to go on, but at least he would have an idea of what they were feeling in that moment.

Then he felt a sudden presence of aura. It projected confidence. It wasn't Yang, but it was strong nonetheless, although in hindsight, he should have considered what that meant more carefully. When he passed through some branches, he came face-to-face with his partner.

Weiss Schnee stood opposite of him, looking him in the eye.

 _Dammit._ Lelouch growled internally. _Why her?_

She appeared to share his sentiment, as she turned her back to him and continued on walking. For a minute, he was tempted to do the same exact thing, but he came upon a reality.

 _Ozpin is likely not going to make an exception._ Lelouch realized. _And I'm willing to bet partner cooperation is part of our grade._

"Well she must hate me too." Lelouch said out loud to no one. "I guess that's one thing we have in common."

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Code Geass**

* * *

Weiss wouldn't have it. That boy who had insulted her family and herself as her partner? Preposterous. She would prefer anything else over him, so she ignored him and continued to move forward.

She almost tripped, and in the act of balancing herself out, she felt a branch prickle at her ankle. This was a less than ideal place for her, but this was the initiation test for Beacon Academy, so of course she couldn't expect idea circumstances.

She needed to find another partner. She was well aware of the rules, but her pride demanded that she seek someone else more ideal that she could work with. Pyrrha Nikos would be the perfect choice, but there was no telling where the girl was within the forest. For all she knew, she could already be partnered with someone.

She heard someone struggling, and the sound was coming from high above. Craning her neck to look up, she came upon a even more unsightly person. The blonde fool who had flirted with her was struggle to free himself from high up.

 _This is a much worse choice._ Weiss turned on her heels and walked back to where she had come from. _I hate this situation._

She passed by the boy… Lelouch Lamperouge, and gave him a small glare, and he did the same.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss reminded him. "Now let's get going."

She trudged off, determined to ignore him for as long as possible.

"You're going the wrong way." Lelouch sounded annoyed. "North is that way."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." Weiss threw back at him.

"Then would you prefer that we both fail on account of an inability to cooperate?" Lelouch countered. "I'm sure you won't mind failing entry into Beacon."

It was like he had read her mind. She could not fail getting into Beacon Academy. That would mean that she would have to return to Atlas, back to her father, and the whole point of years of training was to get away from him, to find her own path, to be the leader that the SDC needed in the future.

"Tsk." Weiss scoffed before following his direction.

The two of them walked in tense silence. All the while, she watched his back as he cape fluttered in the wind. She would never say it, but he did dress in a manner that could almost be considered of a high-class. In fact, his entire demeanor was more akin to that of a high-class noble son.

 _If he were one, that might explains his arrogance._ Weiss noted. _But I don't think he is one. Still, he's calm and collected._

"Grimm." He said suddenly. "They're surrounding us."

He drew his sword as the sound of Beowolves began to fill the air around them. It was an entire pack.

"Take left side." Lelouch ordered her. "I've got right side."

"Now hold on a minute!" Weiss cried in indignation. "I don't take-"

"Teamwork, Schnee." He reminded her.

"...fine." She let go of her pride. "But stay on your side!"

"I wouldn't have any other way, princess." He deadpanned at her as he charged to clear his section.

It's heiress!" She shouted to correct him, but he was already in-battle.

Weiss heard the growls of the Beowolves crowding her, and realized she needed to focus on the task at hand. No doubt the teachers were watching her at this very moment. She needed to show that she was capable of slaying these beasts effectively and efficiently. Anything less of a stellar grade was not going to cut it for her.

With this in mind, the heiress positioned herself, Myrtenaster in-hand, ready to strike. She took a breath to mentally prepare.

 _Just remember your training._ Weiss mentally prepared herself. _Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward… that amount, deep breaths…"_

She then dashed forward, executing the first Grimm in her sights. From there, her movements became more fluid and she was able to move from opponent to opponent. These were among the weakest of Grimm.

Using her semblance, she enhanced her own speed to compensate for the numerous enemies she needed to account for, making her nigh-impossible to be hit, at least for these Beowolves.

The seconds turned into minutes or so before combat became more or less of a routine, a chore more than anything, nothing that would amount to a challenge. The motions were so regular that she stopped thinking about what she was doing and just seamlessly flowed from one end of the battlefield to another.

The last Beowulf, just like the previous few, didn't stand a chance. Once she had confirmed all enemies were dead, she stood straight and sheathed her weapon.

"Flawless." Weiss said to herself. "Now where is my-"

"I see that you have a multitude of skills." Lelouch said from behind her. "All of them very useful to have."

She whirled around to face him, noticing that he was giving her a serious face, and nothing more. If she had to describe what she could see in his features, it would be analysis and watchfulness. It was like he was trying to break her down and figure out all the components that she was comprised of. It was nothing at all like the stares that she was used to dealing with back in Atlas. There were no emotions to indicate that he was being anything but clinical in his gaze at her. It made her unsure of what to think.

"I might have misjudged you after all, Weiss Schnee." He turned to walk towards their objective. "We should get going. This way."

He took a few steps, stopped, and tilted his head her way. "And my thanks for taking out the entire pack of Beowolves."

"Wait…" She paused for a second. "...what?"

"Testing you wasn't my only intention." He sounded amused as he continued walking. "It was also a convenient way of conserving energy."

 _He left the entire pack of Beowolves for ME to kill? He didn't kill a SINGLE ONE?!_

"...WHAT!?" Weiss howled in rage. "WHY YOU…"

* * *

 **Code Geass - - - RWBY**

* * *

After seeing her fight, Lelouch now had an idea of what he was working with, and despite Weiss being really arrogant, at least he could say that not all of her talk was just talk.

From what he could see, she was adept in dust, utilizing it to varying effects. That was the most obvious tool she used at her disposal. Her semblance was a bit more tricky to pin down. According to some stories he had heard, the Schnee family had a hereditary semblance, but since he didn't care for anything related to the Schnee's, he didn't delve into the details. However, that didn't mean he couldn't get an idea, and right now, he was thinking her semblance had something to do with versatility.

 _Maybe she can summon, or maybe she has a semblance that enhances performance._ Lelouch considered these possibilities. _It's a possibility considering how she was able to enhance her capabilities._

In any event, her skills were above average at the very least, so he couldn't discount her usefulness. That in turned raised his opinion of her a bit. Skills liked the ones she had shown him didn't come easily, which meant she had trained extensively in the use of her semblance. Whether it was training, experience, or both that was guiding her was irrelevant. She could put up a fight so far.

 _I suppose she's going to expect me to compensate._ Lelouch concluded. _Although I still don't like her, it would be better if I were on her good side._

"I demand to know why you didn't do anything!" Weiss sped in front of him and halted his steps. "Explain! Now!"

"Think about it." Lelouch prepared his response. "We both have bad impressions of each other. As such, it is natural to suspect each other's combat prowess. I simply wanted to know if my partner was competent. You are."

"That no excuse for staying on the sidelines!" Weiss retorted back hotly. "May I remind you that we're both being graded for cooperation, as YOU'VE said."

"Yes, I did say that." He conceded to her on that point. "But in order for there to be cooperation, I needed a demonstration of your ability, hence the reason I stayed back, and I will not apologize for what I did. We are not friends, as YOU'VE said."

Throwing her works back at her got a clear response as her eye began to twitch. The fact that her pride could be wounded so easily spoke to something more than just sheer pride. There were many things clawing at her, a few of which he could take a guess at and most likely be correct. Knowing her flaws would make it that much more easy to influence her actions.

"That… what are you going on about?" She narrowed her eyes, suppressing her feelings somewhat. "What's your game?"

"My game is to beat this initiation, with or without your help, although I can't discredit you in light of what I've seen." Lelouch looked up to the sky. "In exchange for your display, I will show you what I can do."

"Really?" As expected, Weiss gave him a very unconvinced tone. "And what makes you think you'll meet my standards?"

"At the very least, you won't be able to discount my usefulness, but my chances of winning your favor are… high." He have no more to her. "But first, retrieving the relic is our number one priority."

He took the lead once again, and to his relief, she didn't bother to fight him any more on the subject. That gave him time to form up of ways to interact with her. He would be spending four years with her, and for now, less talking was preferable. They were not friends and he had a hard time believing they would be anything other than teammates working together, but he couldn't foresee the future, even as he tried to do so almost every single day for the past ten eight years or so. A lot could happen in four years. Regardless, it was too far into the future to really be thought about.

Lelouch kept a steady pace while listening to make sure that Weiss was still following him. He could hear her grumbling every so often and wondered if she even knew that he could hear her. While more than few distasteful words spilled from her lips, she mainly complained about how it was her that ought to be leading as her status as the Schnee heiress seemed to make her the ideal candidate in her mind.

"You know I can hear you, right Schnee?" Lelouch felt that he needed to establish a few things. "You're not as subtle as you think."

"Y-you're not suppose to eavesdrop on a person's thoughts!" Weiss sounded like she was frowning once again. "Didn't your mother ever teach you some basic manners?"

When it came to the word mother, he had a hard time speaking about the subject without it turning personal. Even with Yang, they rarely talked about their mothers. Raven had abandoned them both as babies and Summer had died years ago. It was perhaps the most sensitive subject for them both, and unfortunately for his partner, it came at exactly the wrong time.

"My mother taught me plenty about behaving, how to kill Grimm, how to live." The raven-haired boy rounded on her, causing the short girl to shrink. "She also taught me how to be a leader, and based on what I'm seeing, you're no leader, but a child who hasn't gotten what she wanted."

"T-that's…" The white-haired girl looked like she was ready to talk back. "Y-you-"

"I what?" Lelouch dared her. "Go on, say it! Say what I am!"

"Y-you..." Weiss almost said what she wanted to say, but then she unexpected receded. "This is a worthless topic. We're supposed to be completing initiation."

Boy and girl stared each other down, the former being just a bit impressed that the latter had managed to sound as dignified as the Schnees made themselves out to be.

"Good answer." Lelouch backed off. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Just shut up." Weiss brushed past him. "It's this way, right?"

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Code Geass**

* * *

"Ozpin, are you really sure about those two?" Glynda enhanced the image of Lelouch and Weiss. "These two are barely getting as is."

"This a perfectly rational decision." Ozpin sipped from his coffee. "Young Lelouch has enough sense not to let emotions get in the way, and Weiss's pride demands that she succeed in this endeavor."

"Agreed." Glynda sighed at the logic. "But I wish it could be far less confrontational."

"If it were that simple, most arguments in the world wouldn't even exist." Ozpin reminded her, even if it was pointless. "Remnant's history proves that much."

This year was shaping to be one of the most promising classes in years. The potentials, while severely lacking, had immense potential that couldn't be wasted in the coming war. There was no mistaking that the peace in the world would soon collapse. The attack on Amber was only the beginning. Finding a guardian was important, and every Maiden counted, but even these women of immense power weren't infallible. They could be beaten and they had been beaten in the past. Besides, there were other things that could amount to the same value of the Maidens if not moreso.

"Glynda, what's your assessment of Lelouch Lamperouge?" Ozpin asked the question.

"He's a wildcard, Ozpin." Glynda spoke without hesitation. "When I looked at him, I saw a boy willing to go to extreme lengths for victory. If that is indeed who he is, I fear that will lead him down a dark road."

"I can't disregard that." The man nodded his head. "But I also acknowledge that he fights for his family. From what I've picked up from Taiyang, he places the lives of his family above his own."

"That can be a positive as much as it is a negative." She pointed out while adjusting her glasses. "The risks of this career are many, and one should always be prepared to lose friends and loved ones."

"You don't believe him capable of keeping himself in check." The headmaster knew where this was going. "At least not enough."

"Frankly, I don't." The professor answered flatly. "But that's my current assessment. A great deal can change from now."

The interest in Lelouch Lamperouge was due to the fact that he was the son two members of Team STRQ, and it wasn't the most well-kept secret that Ozpin had given the former team special treatment. Missions, training, blind eyes, the works, and nobody really could figure out why. It didn't matter now, but it had been a big deal back in the day.

One glance and it was clear that the raven-haired boy would do great things in the future. Those eyes spoke of a boy who had a mission, a very personal mission. His sister was also equally motivated, although she did a good job of deceiving people with that go-lucky attitude she presented. Both twins were their parent's children indeed. It was a pity indeed that Ruby Rose would not be a warrior. She was blind and crippled, and the former was the more unfortunate as she had silver eyes.

* * *

 **Code Geass - - - RWBY**

* * *

"Just what we need." Lelouch looked up and realized something. "Stop."

"What now?" Weiss hissed.

"Shhh!" He covered her mouth, then whispered to her. "Look up."

She followed his other hand and saw that there was something very dangerous up there. A giant Nevermore was perched upon one of the massive trees surrounding them both. As a Grimm that related to birds, they could expect its hearing to be sharp, so even if it couldn't see them, if they made one wrong step, they would be detected and attacked. They had already made enough noise for the massive black creature to stir and observe its surroundings. Neither teenagers moved a single muscle until silence reigned once again.

"Follow my lead." Lelouch kept as quiet as possible. "Keep close to the shadows, don't attack unless you're forced to."

Weiss shoved his hand away from her mouth, but she nodded, a serious look in her eye.

As silently as possible, the two of them passed under their enemy. The two of them kept a close eye on the ground and their path forward at the same time. While there were navigating a minefield, the various objects at their feet could cause a various amount of noises given the wrong step. Fortunately, as both of them were rather meticulous people when it came to details, it was easy to keep track of all these things.

It was too bad that they couldn't bypass the trap that had unwittingly been made by them being within the vicinity of not only a Nevermore but another pack of Beowolves on the hunt. The roars instantly blew any chance of this being an easy escape. Seeing no point in trying to be sneaky about their movements, both of them stepped out into an open area and brandished their weapons, unconsciously going back-to-back.

"I don't suppose you've got a plan?" Weiss was snappy, but she at least tried to humor him. "We're surrounded."

"I can see that." Lelouch wanted to remark sarcastically, but now wasn't a good time. "Can you create a opening for us that way?"

"That's something easily done." Weiss huffed. "But what's your plan?"

"We sprint for the temple." Lelouch conveyed to her. "We still have some forest ground to cover, so we have a chance to lose the Grimm in the it."

"I see." Weiss raised Myrtenaster. "A decent enough plan."

The heiress loaded fire dust into her weapon and swiped in a sweeping arc, enough to force the Beowolves in the way to either get out of the way or get burned alive. Only mere moments after the attack, both of them took off as fast as possible. While neither of them had a semblance that enhanced speed, they could use aura to make better time than simply running with their natural abilities.

"How does it look back there?" The boy shouted to his partner.

"Dangerous, but less so." The girl craned her neck to look back. "We're losing them."

They might lose the Beowolves, but it would be unrealistic to think that the Nevermore would be lost so easily.

* * *

 **I just want to make clear that the relationship between Lelouch and Weiss is not meant to showcase one person being hated or being annoying as some people might think. As far as I'm concerned, they've both got problems to work out, and that's the beauty of both characters. They both have a lot of room to grow.**

 **Also, a lack of Yang in this chapter is due to her pairing with Blake, and there's only so many ways that you can write Blake and Yang meeting as partners before it gets stale, but the two pairs of partners are going to meet up eventually, so there is that.**

 **As I've said before, Lelouch's mere presence in this story is more than just replacing him with Ruby. Unlike Ruby, he's a much different person, willing to go to extremes to accomplish what he believes. Right now, he's not trying to be a hero, but trying to find answers for actions that happened in the past.**

 **One other thing I intend to do with this story is to flesh out interactions in teams, something that I wish there was more of in the show itself. It's gotten better with V5, but it comes rather late. Better late than never, I suppose.**

 **So what do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated, good, bad, and everything in-between. The feedback so far has proven to give me an idea of how to move forward.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 _ **"Do the right thing. It will gratify some people and astonish the rest."**_

 **Mark Twain**

 **Peace!**


End file.
